The Art of Daydreaming
by silentobserver1029
Summary: RoLu drabble. college AU. Lucy does a little daydreaming and unexpected observer captures it. ( sorry I don't really know how to describe this)


Author's Note: Hi everyone! so this is just a little something i came up with based of a doodle i did a while back. Please review if and tell me if there's anything you guys would like to request! Also I wil try an update " Capturing the Moment" this week as well. :) -Observer

The Art Of Daydreaming

By: Observer

Lucy very unelegently plopped down on quad's grass. She had just finished probably one of the hardest exams of her life and still had two huge essays to write by next monday.

" Why did I ever think college would be easy?" she moaned as she leaned up against one of the big trees that dotted the quad.

Lucy was only in her first year of college as an English major and she already felt all her motivation simple go "poof". Lucy let her head fall back against the rough bark of the tree. She looked up into its leafy branches watching as the deep green leaves danced in the cool summer breeze. She let out a deep breath and felt her body relax for what felt like the first time in months. She layed there back against the tree just observing her surroundings. The quad of the campus was actually quite peaceful today. Most of the time as she was walking to her classes she would see a group of students getting into fights but today it seemed they decided to give it a rest. Lucy took a deep breath before reluctantly pulling her massively heavy bag onto her lap. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was only three in the afternoon. She looked at her surroundings once more before making up her mind.

She pulled a large book out of her bag and then made herself a little more confortable, back resting against the tree and her legs laid out in fornt of her crossed at the ankles. Once she was satisfied she quickly pulled out her phone and set an alarm on her phone for two hours.

 _" I'll think I deserve a little reading time after having to take that test created in hell"_ she reasoned.

After making sure her alarm was indeed set, Lucy opened up the large book in her lap. It was one of her absolute favorites that her mother had given to her before she left for college. It was a thick, leather-bound, book with pages that were worn from the many years it had been read. Each page was highlighted and underlined with notes decorating the margines. Lucy looked happily over each of the yellowing pages as she read the story. After a while though, the book was completely discarded and Lucy repositioned herself so she was lying completely on the soft grass. She looked up at the clouds simply thinking about all the little things she had done or needed to do. She felt so relaxed that she eventually began to tire. But only after she yawned for the fourth time in a row did she finally give in and close her eyes.

...

 _beep, beep, beep, beep..._

"nnn..."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to be greated by a deep red and purple sky. For a while she just lay there, simple to lazy to move. Until she remebered just where she was. She hurridly sat up and grabbed her phone. She quickly disabled the alarm and checked the time.

" Crap! It's already six! " she exclaimed. Lucy looked around to see that she along with only a handful of people were still out ,as the sun was just starting to go down. She looked around and quickly gathered her things, metally berating herself for having fallen asleep. After she had successfully gathered her belongings she picked herself up off the grass. As soon as she did ,she had to lean on the tree for support. After a few moments to compose herself and the feeling in her legs had returned she started to make her way across the quad and to the dorms.

She was no more than half way when she felt someone suddenly grab her hand. She let out a surprised squeal and quickly turned around ready to face her attacker. But when she did she was greeted by prehaps the most handsome person she had ever seen.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Lucy shook her self and refocused on her supposed "attacker". He had was tall and looked to be a little older than she was. He had black hair that looked soft to the touch and pale skin. She noticed he was wearing dark jeans and a faded gray tshirt with a band she had never heard of on it. He had a big, black sketch bok in his hand along with a bunch of pencils held together by a rubber band. She moved her gaze up to his face again and found herself practically swimming in his eyes. They were teh deepest shade of red she had ever come across. After she had looked him over ,she suddenly realized that he still had a firm grip on her hand.

" Ummm..."

He gave her a confused look than noticed that she was looking at his hand intertwined with hers. He quickly let go and took a few steps back.

" Sorry about that." he said quickly.

" Its fine." was all her brain could come up with. She was still in shock of how handsome he was. She mentally slapped herself saying she shouldn't be thinking about this suddenly remembered all the undone assignments that she needed to do and quickly started to be on her way again.

" I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a hurry. Was there some thing you needed or do you just randomly grab peoples hands?" she questioned. She swore she could see him blushing as he kept pace with her.

" Uh no. Sorry again. I really didn't mean to do that I just wanted to..." but he suddenly stopped. Lucy after a mintue or two to let him finish spoke again.

" Wanted to what exactly?" she prompted.

He sheepishly glanced at her form the corner of his vision. Lucy smiled thinking about how adorable he was being.

" I just... wanted to meet you I guess? I dont really know.", he finally stated, " I just saw you lying in the grass and looking at the sky an found you interesting."

Now Lucy was sure he was blushing but she could also feel herself doing so as well. She quickly bowed her head down hopeing that her hair could cover her blush.

" Oh..." she said. _" Did I seriously just say that?"_ she thought. Here was teh most handsome guy she'd ever seen and she was acting like a complete idiot.

For a while the two just walked in silence until her companion suddenly stopped. She stopped as well an watched as he carefully pulled out a piece of paper out of his sketch book. He carefully folded it in half once than held it our to her.

" Here. This is the actaul reason I ran after you. I thought you should have this."

Lucy looked down at the paper than back to its owner. His hair had covered his eyes and a small smile was upon his lips. A light pink still tinted his pale cheeks. Lucy carefully took the paper and smiled.

" Thanks Mr?"

" Rogue. My name's Rogue. I'm an art major." he replied. Lucy smiled.

" Well thankyou Rogue. I'm Lucy. English major."

She put out her hand and they both shook hands. For a while the two just stayed like that. hand in hand studying oneanother. Not long after the last rays of light passed through a few straggling clouds and the two realized they still hadn't moved. Rogue was first to pull back.

" Well,um, I'm sure you need to be getting back. It was nice meeting you", he said.

Lucy blinked. It was like she was in a trance and she didnt want it to end. She looked down at her hand then up at Rogue.

" Yeah you as well."

Rogue simply smiled and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Lucy watched his retreating walk away. Only when he was completely out of sight did she turn and head toward her dorm once again. When Lucy entered her room she sat down at the small desk and gently unfolded the piece of paper Rogue had given her. When she saw what was on it she gasped. It was a picture of a girl lying on her back watching a sunset. She noticed all the small details from the way you could see every leaf to the individual strands of the girls hair. The clouds looks as if they were actaully made of cotton and not just pencil on paper. But it was when she got to the girl in the picture did she realize why he had given it to her her. The girl was her. She saw how he had drawn every detail from the way her nose curved slightly to how her hair had splayed out around her. It was simply breathtaking. Lucy studied the picture for what felt like hours simply memorizing every last detail but it was when she was about to put it down that she noticed something scribbled on the bottom on the page. In tiny, neat handwriting were the words " The Art Of Daydreaming".


End file.
